Challenge!
by Draco711
Summary: I am issuing a challenge for someone to write this story. If you accept, PM me.


**CHALLENGE!**

 **Draco711: Hey there, how's it going? *Grins* I'm here to issue a challenge to all my fellow writers out there! As you know, I'm in Fairy Tail fever at the moment. So all my stories will be Fairy Tail based as the stories I already have on here that isn't Fairy Tail based will have to wait a moment. Sorry for those who read those stories. But anyway, as stated earlier, I'm here to issue a challenge to someone who can write this story. Natsu, take it away.**

 **Natsu: *Grins* Aye, I'm all fired up! Anyway, Draco was thinking of a story that he want to write. However, he wants to focus on Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer, Fairy Tail: Force of Dragon (Yes people, he's still working on that just has writer's block on it), and Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania. And…let's see…what was the idea again?**

 **Draco711: *Sighs inwardly* The story is that the men of Fairy Tail all gets together before the women of Fairy Tail arrives to the guild. Master Makarov announces that the men should rally together to do something nice for the women for all they have to deal with (ex. Lecherous men (Makarov, Gildarts *maybe*, Mascao, Wakaba, and maybe others), Natsu's and Gray's fights, etc.). The guys all agrees to this as Jellal appears and wants to join them to do something nice for Ultear and Meredy and the women he knows in the guild (ex. Erza, Lucy, and Wendy). So the guys all went on a SSS-Class job, that is surprisingly simple, that pays over 660 billion jewels and Akane Resort month getaway for the entire guild though the guys will simply let the girls go. And while the girls are gone, the guys will use the money to not only build a guy's dorm: Fairy Mountains, they will rebuild Fairy Hills (Master Mavis gave consent) so it's bigger and better than ever. They will also make Fairy Summit where couples can live in as the walls are soundproof as no sound can get out (do I really need to explain why?) as sounds such as knocking can be heard by the couple inside. And when the girls return, the guys will throw them the biggest party Fairy Tail has ever seen!**

 **Natsu: Ah yeah! And so the guys will leave the same day as the mission is said to take a week to complete. The woman arrives (including Ultear and Meredy), wondering where the guys are at. After a week (which happens to be the deadline), the girls are worried and all go out looking for them. They learned they are all on an SSS-Class job and wondered if they all had been captured, shocked that they even captured their Master and Gildarts. So all the girls went to go help them. Upon arrival, they noticed a former dark guild (not known to them as the guys were also shocked and almost obliterated their client) and attacked them and their newly built Grand Hall. The guys arrived in time to yell for them to stop. Surprised, and lightly shock, the girls stepped back as the guys began apologizing profusely. Despite them completing their assignment, they violated the rules which stated: If any Fairy Tail member destroyed the Grand Hall which is for a royal dance, they will forfeit the entire reward. After their initial shellshock, all the guys turned and glared the girls, causing the latter to step back, afraid. The guild headed back to Magnolia with the men not talking to the women. They were so angry that not even me, Gajeel, and Laxus wanted their help about our motion sickness.**

 **Draco711: The guys then chose to head home instead of going to Fairy Tail with the girls. The women were sad and depressed that they messed up, and wondered what the whole mission was about. Master Mavis then explained to them why the guys put so much effort in that mission. Upon knowing that the men of Fairy Tail were on that mission for them and what they want to do with the reward, they felt even worst. So they chose to do something for the men. But they had to head back to the client, and get everything done in a night (note it will be successful).**

 **Natsu: So the men returns, still mad about yesterday's fiasco. Upon entering the guild, all the women shouted surprise. And of course, the guys were surprised. Someone (you choose which guy) ask what's going on as (that person's girlfriend) explained everything. So in the end, they still got the over 660 billion jewels and month Akane Resort, though the entire guild will go together. Fairy Mountains and Fairy Summit are being built as they speak. Someone (again, your choice on which guy) asks about Fairy Hills. (that person's girlfriend) answers the rebuilding is up to the guys. The guys looked among one another and all shrugged. They said the rebuilding will still go on. And after apologizes and all that, the party that Fairy Tail has never seen before began. At this point, you choose who how to end it. And don't forget to give credit to Draco for the idea.**

 **Draco711: And last but not least: the pairings. And here they are:**

 **Main pairings (couples): NatsuxErza, GrayxJuvia, LokexLucy, RomeoxWendy, LaxusxMira, GajeelxLevy, MakarovxPorlyusica, HappyxCarla, JellalxUltear, AlzackxBisca, ElfmanxEvergreen**

 **Implied Pairings: NatsuxLucy, NatsuxErzaxLucy, NatsuxLisanna, NatsuxErzaxLisanna, NatsuxJuvia, NatsuxWendy, GrayxLucy, GrayxJuviaxLucy, GrayxCana, GrayxErza, GajeelxJuvia, GrayxJuviaxGajeel, LaxusxEvergreen, JellalxErza, NatsuxErzaxJellal, GrayxUltear, GrayxMeredy, LaxusxLisanna, PantherlilyxCarla, HappyxCarlaxPantherlily, NatsuxKianana, NatsuxMira, JellalxLucy**


End file.
